novel distractions
by Cath1
Summary: McGee tries unsuccessfully to work on his latest project. Tiva


Title: novel distractions

Author: Cath

Disclaimer: I own a fair few things in life. Thanks to my friends' generous birthday gifts, this now also includes a bottle of Baileys Crème Caramel (very nice), a glow in the dark rubber duck, and "The Jane Austen Book Club" on DVD. Alas, this list does not include NCIS characters, or anything NCIS related.

Summary: McGee tries unsuccessfully to work on his latest project. With a side dish of Tiva

Notes: I realise that there have been a lot of McGee novel fics recently. To be honest, I started writing this one a couple of weeks ago and although considered not completing it due to the recent volumes, the idea refused to be ignored. So I had to go with the crazy notion. Besides, it is different to the others. I'm nearly certain of it.

* * *

Timothy McGee was trying to work on his latest project. Following the trauma of everything involved with writing _Rock Hollow_, he had decided to have a brief hiatus from writing crime novels and possibly-based-on-real-life characters.

He wasn't entirely sure if his latest project was one that he would ever publish. But it was mindless fun and an opportunity to explore other literary genres although was certainly not in any league with the adventures of L.J Tibbs. But since the idea had come to him one sleepless night several weeks ago, he'd been working on it almost constantly.

That was, until his inspiration had hit a road block. Since then, it seemed to be a struggle even to piece together the simplest of sentences.

Truth be told, he was distracted; distracted by thoughts of the as-yet-unnamed sequel to _Rock Hollow_.

Damn that Maddy Jordan.

Initially, he'd felt honoured to be asked to by a local library to take part in their fundraiser. All he had to do was read some excerpts from the recently published _Rock Hollow_ and take part in a Q&A. The library would raise money, he'd be doing a good deed, and it would only be a couple of hours out of his not-incredibly-busy social life.

The reading of excerpts had gone well. The women (and, to be honest, it was mostly women who had turned up) had all been very appreciative of his choice of sections (among them, the scene where Agent McGregor and L.J Tibbs save forensic specialist Amy from near certain death being one of his favourites).

The start of the Q&A session was fairly mundane. There were a whole host of questions he'd answered before: "Where do you get your inspiration from?"; "How did you become a writer?"; "Have you started writing your third book?"; "Are you married?"

Okay, so that final question was less mundane. But none-the-less, enjoyable.

And then _she_ stood up.

"Hi, Thom, I'm Maddy Jordan."

"Hi, Maddy," he'd replied with his most charming smile.

"My question is: are Officer Lisa and Agent Tommy secretly sleeping with each other in _Rock Hollow_?"

He'd admittedly been thrown by this question. He'd coughed (choked, more likely, lest he'd admit it), surprised, before shooting out a quick: "no!"

"Oh," Maddy had replied, clearly disappointed. "So, presumably you're setting up for them to get together in the third book?"

He was still unable to see where this line of questioning was coming from. Officer Lisa and Agent Tommy? "Well, uh, I don't want to reveal any plotlines from the next book…" he'd commented weakly. Lisa and Tommy? Where was she getting these ideas from?

Maddy Jordan was obviously someone who needed answers. "It's just that they've clearly developed over the course of the book and from the first book." Here, she opened the mentioned item and pointed deliberately and meaningfully at certain chapters. "I mean, in chapter two, you have them as still bantering with each other. Obviously, they're still in the early stages of flirtation." Here, she looked around to garner support from her fellow readers. And, much to his amazement, there was much nodding. "And later, in chapter twenty-six, both their characters have developed. Officer Lisa is clearly concerned about Agent Tommy, particularly after everything ends with Jane and he is vulnerable and in need of comfort." More nodding followed this.

"But," McGee interjected, attempting to regain some control over the situation, "Officer Lisa and Agent Tommy are just partners. If Agent MacGregor had been through what Agent Tommy had, Officer Lisa would have treated him the same." Surely these women were reading far too deep into what he'd written.

"_Officer Lisa looked sympathetically at Agent Tommy, trying to find a way to let him know that she understood how he felt. But instead, as she gazed over at him, she felt unusually helpless," _Maddy read from his own text. She flicked through a few pages. _"Agent Tommy looked at Jane almost forlornly before turning and walking away. _I mean, it's obvious that Jane's just a plot device, there to assist in the development of Agent Tommy's character and give him more depth. Yes, he'll always have a place in his heart for her, but it's more important that she's helped him understand that he _can_ have real relationships. Besides, lead characters only really ever end up with other lead characters. It's practically an unwritten rule. No one really cares enough about the supporting characters, after all." Again, there was more nodding in support of this crazy notion. "Officer Lisa is clearly in love with Agent Tommy, and it's only a matter of time before he realises it." She sat down, triumphantly, obviously pleased that she had got her point across.

He'd been left stuttering and incomprehensible until the next question was asked of him.

Seriously: Officer Lisa and Agent Tommy? Sure, there was flirting and banter and a whole host of childish pranks against Agent MacGregor. But as for ending up with each other? In love? No!

These women and their obscure ideas about love.

Unfortunately, this whole concept had distracted him from his latest project. And, admittedly, also at work, as he surreptitiously watched his subjects with what he hoped was objective interest.

Just as he had suspected, there was nothing of love in their interactions. Ziva, admittedly, did look over at Tony once or twice with something resembling concern. And only when he wasn't looking. But this was just friendly concern.

And perhaps it was a little unusual that she should be _that _unenthusiastically nonchalant (and he'd clearly just imagined her fleeting look of melancholy) about Tony's plans to return to the dating scene. But again, she was just busy and had other things to concern herself about than Tony's dating conquests.

And Tony looking at Ziva's ass was just Tony being Tony. He'd looked himself, he had to admit. Tony looking quite so concerned and brushing his fingers against Ziva's face, asking how she was after she'd been grazed by a bullet was surely a "new Tony" reaction. That he'd been (slightly) injured himself and Tony had only enquired "how ya holding up, McGraze?" was related to the fact that it wasn't cool to show too much concern for a male colleague. Really.

With a sigh, McGee tried to push all the images and thoughts of plot development for his other book to the back of his mind.

For now, he was determined to at least finish the current page of his latest project.

He sat there a moment, contemplating allowing his fingers to flow over the keys in random streams of thought before inspiration struck and sentences formed in his head.

_Zara looked over at Ted and was surprised to see his eyes focused on her. She could feel the intensity of his eyes burning into hers and she glanced away, uncomfortable. Could he see through her? Did he know who she really was? But she knew that she couldn't keep her eyes away from him indefinitely. This attraction she felt was developing into something far more. And it was as dangerous as it was alluring. She could feel his presence and looking up only confirmed that he had approached her._

"_Zara," he said. It was a low voice, practically a guttural murmur, and she could feel it in the very depths of her being. "I can take this no longer." _

_She had no time to be surprised as he gathered her roughly in his arms, bringing her against him. She could feel the warmth of his body; his pounding heart; his uneven breathing. Without thinking, she pushed her lips against his and their mouths collided hungrily. _

He rested his hands against the keys on the typewriter and smiled, satisfied that he had made some progress at last. Maybe _Love, Undercover_ by Emily T Gemcoth might be published one day, after all.

* * *

Finis.

Hope you enjoyed! And before you start trying to point it out, I know that I added an L to McGee's name to make Emily. C'est la vie :-)


End file.
